Vacaciones Frustradas
by vegas nivel 3
Summary: Nick y Cath tienen organizado un viaje romántico pero todo se ve frustrado por una enfermedad poco conocida que contrajo Nick.
1. Chapter 1

**Vacaciones Frustradas**

**Capítulo 1**

Faltaban solo dos días para que Nick y Cath concreten sus tan esperadas vacaciones, estaban en la sala de descanso ultimando unos últimos detalles cuando llegó Grisson pidiéndole a Nick que lo acompañe.

Llegaron a una casa un hombre estaba muerto en su cama, su mujer en la sala llorando desconsoladamente, Griss le pide a Nick que hable con ella y trate de calmarla hasta que llegue la ambulancia. Sra. Harmon? Soy el oficial Stokes necesitaría hacerle algunas preguntas, la mujer lo miró con sus ojos rojos de llorar, la mujer estaba a punto de colapsar, señora cálmese por favor los paramédicos acaban de llegar, ella se levanto lo miró a Nick y lo abrazó llorando desconsoladamente, luego se fue cayendo quedando en el suelo Nick la ayudo a ponerse de pie y en eso ella se agarra de sus brazos clavándole las uñas hasta rasguñarlo pero Nick no se dio cuenta estaba demasiado absorto en ayudarla. En eso entraron los paramédicos y se encargaron de ella.

Nick volvió con Grisson para analizar la escena, pero todo parecía un caso de muerte natural, recogieron las pruebas y volvieron al laboratorio. Nick quería terminar cuanto antes de analizar todo no quería dejar ningún caso inconcluso antes de irse. Cuando estaban llegando Griss recibió una llamada del hospital necesitaban hablar con alguien, déjame en el laboratorio y ve a ver que sucede en el Hospital la mujer ya te conoce, Ok, asiente Nick.

Cuando llegó al Hospital fue a recepción y se presentó, vino un médico muy amable, sr. Stokes? soy el Dr. Burttom, quería informarle que la sra Harmon entró en coma. En coma? Preguntó Nick sorprendido. Si le estamos haciendo algunos estudios. Sabe si tiene alguien con quien podamos comunicarnos. La verdad que no pero averiguaré y se lo comunicaré. Por favor manténgame al tanto de como evolucionada. Gracias Doc.

Nick vuelve al laboratorio y habla con Grisson comienzan a analizar las pruebas, por el momento no hay nada raro y estaban a la espera del informe del Dr. Robbins.

Mientras tanto Cath estaba con Greg y Sara investigando un doble que parecía muy complicado, un asesinato en una casa donde no había indicios de haber forzado la puerta ni ninguna de las otras entradas o ventanas, evidentemente el asesino era amigo de la víctima o está por alguna razón lo dejó entrar.

No habían podido avanzar mucho en el caso así que Griss le propuso a Nick que fuera a su casa a descansar un poco, terminar sus valijas y los papeles del viaje, él sabía que este viaje era muy especial, su amigo le había contado que le propondría matrimonio a Cath, Nick le hizo una mirada cómplice ya que debía pasar por la joyería a buscar el anillo. Le agradeció a su amigo no sin antes decirle que si había alguna novedad del caso o del Hospital lo llamara.

Nick pasa por la joyería, el anillo había quedado perfecto, estaba seguro que a Cath le encantaría, era un diamante grande rodeado de cuatro diamantes más pequeños, le había parecido simplemente bello, y en su mano quedaría hermoso.

Fue a su casa y lo ocultó en su maleta en un lugar que Cath no pudiera descubrirlo. Se fue a dar una ducha y luego se afeitó, mientras lo estaba haciendo observó en su brazo izquierdo unos rasguños en su brazo, a la altura de sus bíceps, cuando los vio pensó: debo decirle a Cath que sea más cuidadosa en la cama, por suerte con la camisa puedo ocultarlo, reía con picardía, aunque me gusta como es ella en la cama. Se terminó de cambiar, tomó una taza de café y volvió al laboratorio.

El caso de Nick venía lento y viendo que no iba a poder cerrarlo Grisson lo puso a trabajar en sus papeles atrasados, cosa que Nick odiaba pero tenía que hacerlo, y él se quedó solo trabajando en él, lo hizo ir nuevamente al Hospital y todavía no había novedades de la enfermedad de la sra. Harmon, Habían mandado llamar infectólogos porque se había enterado que habían estado en alguna selva de Centroamérica.

Al cabo de dos días Nick se olvidó casi del todo del caso y con mucha alegría se fue a despedir de sus amigos él y Cath por fin tendrían sus tan anheladas vacaciones aunque él no estaba seguro del todo, parecía apropósito justo el día antes de salir de vacaciones se sintió un poco enfermo, pero nada iba a arruinar el viaje así que no le dijo a Cath que no se sentía muy bien, estaba seguro que el descanso y la buena compañía todo lo curaría. Acordaron con Cath que a las 3 AM la pasaría a buscar para ir al aeropuerto ya que el vuelo salía a las 5 AM tenían tiempo suficiente para dejar el auto en la guarda del aeropuerto y tomar un café antes de embarcarse.

Estaba cansado, y le había empeorado el dolor de cabeza, él lo relacionó con el cansancio de días anteriores y se fue a dormir sin darle importancia.

A la medianoche se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza tragó saliva y sintió de pronto como si su garganta estuviera en llamas. Él tosió y se aclaró la garganta experimentalmente, pero eso sólo lo arrojó a otro ataque de tos, se sentó en la cama para ir a buscar al botiquín un Tylenol estaba seguro que con eso pasaría. Cuando se levantó una ola de mareo le golpeó, y casi cayó hacia atrás. Respiró hondo para calmarse, se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño fuera de su dormitorio. Buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz y le dio la vuelta sobre, haciendo una mueca en el resplandor brillante como la luz inundó la habitación. Manteniendo una mano apoyada en el fregadero, abrió el botiquín torpemente con el otro y encontró el frasco de Tylenol. Volvió a la cama y se sumergió en ella nada lo privaría de sus vacaciones.

Al cabo de una hora se dio cuenta que cada vez se sentía peor no tuvo más opción que llamar a Cath por teléfono.

Prendiendo la luz de su velador tomo el celular junto a la mesa de noche y marcó el número de Cath, ella estaba despierta parecía una adolescente cuando vio que el que llamaba era Nick antes de decir hola le reprimió, Quedamos a las 3 amor, pero del otro lado contestó una voz que parecía totalmente desconocida, Cath, no me siento bien, puedes venir?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cath llegó como un rayo a la casa de Nick, abrió la puerta y corriendo se dirigió a su habitación, lo llamó con una voz muy preocupa ¡Nick! Mientras se dirigía junto a su cama, Nicky, me escuchas? Sin abrir los ojos le dijo: No me siento bien, tengo mucho frío. Ella pone su mano en su frente, estás ardiendo, va hasta el baño y del botiquín toma el termómetro, lo coloca debajo de su axila y mientras tanto busca un pañuelo de la cómoda y lo embebe en agua fría colocándoselo en la frente."¿Has tomado algo?" Si, Tylenol, hace un par de horas. Ok ella retira el termómetro, tienes 38,5°, mientras le saca el pañuelo caliente de su frente, busca un bol lo llena con agua y lo lleva junto a la cama, vuelve a colocar el pañuelo con agua fresca. Tendrías que llamar a la compañía y cancelar el vuelo, Nick le dice, entre dientes y temblando de frío. No te preocupes yo me encargo, trata de dormir un poco.

Luego de hacer las llamadas correspondientes para cancelar el vuelo y la estadía en el hotel volvió a la habitación el sudor estaba en su frente y en todo su cuerpo. Nick abrió sus ojos cuando sintió las manos de Cath pasar por su cabello, abrió los ojos muy lentamente para decirle "Perdóname Catherine," "No tengo nada que perdonarte, no elegiste estar enfermo", le dijo. Un ataque de tos se produjo en ese momento, su rostro se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba por la fiebre, Cath lo hace sentar en la cama y a lo único que atinó fue a voltearse a un costado y vomitar. Una vez que terminó le dijo necesito ir al baño, Ok, baja las piernas y te ayudo a pararte. Cuando se incorporó se mareo de tal forma que volvió a sentarse, oh Dios que me pasa, siento como que me voy a morir, cálmate Nick es solo la fiebre, voy por un vaso de agua, luego de regresar a la habitación con él le hizo beber despacio, Ok lo intentamos de nuevo? Si, por favor, Cath lo ayudó a levantarse y esta vez tuvo éxito, fue al baño, luego se lavó la cara y cuando se vio al espejo se asustó de sí mismo, por Dios, que es lo que tengo? Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

Sólo y tomándose de las paredes caminó hacia su cuarto al instante vio a Cath terminando de limpiar el piso, ya había cambiado las sábanas que estaban todas mojadas de la transpiración por la alta fiebre, Nick porque no me llamaste, estoy bien, contestó tratando de convencerla sabiendo que no lo lograría, llegó a la cama y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada agotado, el viaje al baño le había parecido como si hubiera caminado unos 10 km , inmediatamente comenzó a temblar, Cath lo cubrió con una colcha y volvió a colocarle el pañuelo con agua fría. Voy a realizar una llamada y vuelvo. Catalina retrocedió y metió la mano en el bolsillo para el móvil. "Vamos a necesitar algunas cosas de la farmacia", dijo a Nick, "y no me siento cómoda con la idea de dejarte solo en este momento."

"Voy a estar bien", trató de tranquilizarla sin éxito. Lo sé Nicky, ahora vuelvo. Cath vio la hora y calculó que Greg estaría volviendo a su casa y marcó su número, hola Cath, los hacía volando rumbo al mar, cambio de planes, escucha Nick está enfermo nada grave creo que es gripe, tu donde estás? saliendo del laboratorio, me puedes hacer un favor? Dime, puedes pasar por algún mercado y comprarme algunas botellas de gatorade, no quisiera que se deshidrate y la verdad es que no quiero dejarlo solo. Claro en un rato estoy por ahí. Gracias Greg te debo una. Cath volvió al dormitorio, Nick parecía empeorar, volvió a tomarle la temperatura y había aumentado medio grado, esto no está bien, después que Greg se vaya te darás una ducha le dijo aunque estaba casi segura que no la había escuchado. Volvió a sacarle el pañuelo caliente de la frente, lo empapó nuevamente en agua fría y lo colocó en su frente, Nick emitió un gemido, mezcla con suspiro en eso tocan el timbre ya vuelvo amor debe ser Greg y lo besó.

Hola Greggo, hola, como está Nick? sigue con fiebre. Lamento lo de la suspensión del viaje, si yo también pero creo que la semana entrante podremos irnos. Greg se disculpó por no quedarse más tiempo pero realmente estaba cansado no había dormido bien en casi 48 horas y necesitaba descansar para volver al trabajo. Cath le pagó las botellas y con un beso lo despidió saluda a todos en el laboratorio, lo haré.

Sirvió un poco de jugo en un vaso y lo sentó a Nick en la cama, cariño debes tratar de tomar aunque sea un poco, Nick abrió los ojos y le dijo, tengo mucho calor, Ok vamos a la ducha. Lo ayudó a pararse y fueron hasta el baño. Bajó la tapa del inodoro y lo sentó allí, bien te sacaré la remera, abrió el grifo del agua fría y luego el del agua caliente, esta solo un poco, necesitaba que esté tibia al principio, ella también se sacó la ropa y lo ayudó a entrar a la ducha. Esto es trampa le dijo Nick yo estoy en desventaja, estoy enfermo, maldición un momento que podría ser hermoso no lo podemos disfrutar, no te preocupes ya lo recuperaremos le dijo mientras lo ponía de lleno en la ducha, de a poco comenzó a enfriar el agua, no por favor Cath está fría, esa es la idea, necesito que te baje la temperatura, no sácame de aquí! Le pidió un poco a los gritos y casi llorando. Lo siento aguanta sólo un poco más. Por favor sácame, unos minutos más le dijo y lo besó. Luego cerró la ducha buscó una toalla y lo envolvió muy bien te busco ropa y vuelvo, quédate quieto, lo sentó y volvió enseguida con unos boxer y una remera seca el sólo se puso su ropa interior, dejemos para después la remera si? Ok lo ayudó a llegar al dormitorio y acostarse lo tapó, le hizo beber otro poco de jugo y volvió a tomarle la temperatura, había vuelto a 38,5° pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo, solamente había bajado medio grado. Ella ya estaba muy preocupada y había decidido que si no bajaba más en unas horas lo llevaría al Hospital aunque él no quisiera, se cambió de ropa y se fue a preparar un poco de café.

Por la noche en el laboratorio habían llegado las malas noticias, estaban todos en la sala de reunión junto a ellos el doctor Robins dando las últimas informaciones, la señora Harmon había fallecido, ella y su esposo murieron de cólera, enfermedad infecciosa que se puede contraer en países de Centroamérica o Sur América o países en zona de catástrofe, esto puede traer una epidemia si contagiaron a otras personas en el avión o aquí mismo. Sara los miró y dijo bueno veamos la parte positiva Nick y Cath no fueron a ninguno de esos países y están miles de kilómetros disfrutando de la playa y nosotros acá con una posible epidemia, Greg tomó la palabra, te corrijo no están en ninguna playa, están en las Vegas y Nick está enfermo, a que te refieres con que están aquí preguntó Grisson y que Nick está enfermo cerró la pregunta el Doc Robins? Greg contestó Nick está con fiebre y tuvieron que cancelar, Gil y Al se miraron vamos para allá se dijeron mientras se pararon rápidamente. Que sucede? Preguntó Greg espero que nada contestó Grisson.

Gil trató de contactarse con Cath pero ella había olvidado su celular en la cocina, no contesta y el de Nick está apagado, intenta en el fijo, lo haré comenzó a sonar y Cath contestó desde el living. Hola? Cath soy Grisson Hola respondió asombrada, Cath escucha Greg nos contó que Nick está enfermo, si es solo una gripe, escucha los sres Harmon murieron de cólera una ambulancia está llegando a la casa de Nick lo llevaremos al Hospital de Palmas, Gil crees que puede estar infectado. No lo sé pero por las dudas le haremos todos los estudios estamos en camino con Al. Ok los espero.

Unos minutos más tardes llegaron Cath los estaba esperando la ambulancia no ha llegado todavía, bien, fueron a la habitación cuando entraron el Doctor fue inmediatamente a revisarlo, le tomó la temperatura, era alta, tiene 39° y está ardiendo, hace un rato lo llevé a bañarse pero no dio resultado, sus signos eran bajos, no había estímulos en las pupilas, donde está la ambulancia? Preguntó enojado Robins, está a cinco minutos, Ok, alcánzame mi maletín, sacó una jeringa y unos antibióticos comenzaremos con esto hasta que llegue la ambulancia, Gil ayúdame a voltearlo, lo pusieron boca abajo, Gil bajó las sábanas y el bóxer para poder inyectarlo, Nick se quejó cuando se ingresó la aguja en su nalga, lo siento Nicky ya casi termino, le pasó un algodón embebido en alcohol y lo volvieron a cubrir y voltear.

Volvió a colocarle el pañuelo con agua fría en la frente, Nick Al le hablaba, el intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo y preguntó Doc? Si soy yo que haces aquí vine a verte, no me siento bien? Lo sé ya te sentirás mejor lo prometo.

Llegó la ambulancia. Ambulancia? Preguntó Nick si te llevaremos a Palmas, No, no quiero ir, e intentó sentarse, lo siento, pero no hay discusión. Lo subieron a la camilla y lo llevaron a Palmas, Cath fue con él.

Cuando llegaron los recibió el Dr. Burttom inmediatamente se dirigieron a una sala de aislamiento, Al fue con ellos para decirle lo que le inyectó cuando volvió se quedó conversando con Gil, no se como se pudo contagiar yo también estuve ahí y no tengo ningún síntoma, no tiene ninguna herida como para que entre el virus, Dr. Grisson, se escuchó por detrás soy Tim el paramédico que trajo a Nick, si? Preguntó Gil un poco sorprendido, mire los estoy escuchando y si hubo un incidente, a que te refieres? Cuando llegamos la sra. Harmon se tiró al piso y Nick la levantó, él estaba tan preocupado que yo creo que no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera sintió que ella le marcó las uñas, lo rasguñó hasta sangrarle el brazo, yo le iba a decir que fuera hacerse ver y me olvidé, lo siento, quizás sea mi culpa que esté aquí. No, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Mientras tanto en la sala de emergencias comenzaron a revisar a Nick le sacaron sangre, le colocaron suero ya que se estaba deshidratando muy rápido le colocaron otra batería de antibióticos. Cath estaba en la puerta no la dejaban entrar, en eso sale el médico y le pregunta que relación tiene con Nick, soy su novia, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas han tenido relaciones estos últimos días, si contestó ella, ha sentido algún síntoma como cansancio, náuseas, o quizás fiebre, sólo cansancio pero supongo que es propio del trabajo. Ok de todas formas me gustaría hacerle un examen de sangre, ella asiente. Después de la extracción de sangre se dirige con sus amigos. Estás bien? Le preguntó Gil, si me sacaron sangre para descartar cualquier contagio. Oh por Dios Gil esto no puede estar sucediendo, cálmate Cath en unos días será historia y la abraza cariñosamente. Al rato llegaron Sara y Greg, como está? No lo sabemos, todavía no nos dicen nada ni tampoco nos dejan verlo, Cath se pone a llorar, Sara se acerca y la abraza todo saldrá bien, él es fuerte.

Un tiempo después aparece el Dr. Burttom se acerca a Cath, puede venir un momento. La lleva aparte y le dice: tengo los resultados de los análisis de Nick y suyos, confirmo el diagnóstico Nick tiene cólera o Dios mío, cálmese lo hemos tomado a tiempo y creo que en unos días estará bien, nuestro principal objetivo es bajarle la fiebre si no lo logramos en algunas horas lo ponderemos en una tina con hielo si pasamos los 40°, espero que no lleguemos a eso, una cosa que deben tener en cuenta el a partir de los 40° es propenso a las convulsiones, gracias lo tendremos en cuenta, volveré con mis amigos para informarle, espere tengo que hablar sobre Ud, por favor no me diga que me he contagiado, no pero… pero que Doc, está embarazada, que? Si el cansancio supongo que es producto del embarazo, no se de cuanto puede estar pero calculo que no más de dos meses, por tal motivo le voy a pedir que no entre a ver a Nick. Ok doc gracias, Cath estaba como en shock Gil se acerca que sucede? Que te dijo, que estoy embarazada. Qué si Gil estoy embarazada, el la felicita y le da un fuerte abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cath quiere verlo, quiere estar junto a él pero los médicos consideran que por su condición es muy riesgoso seguir permaneciendo juntos. Gil pide entrar, necesita estar al lado de su amigo. El médico accede siempre y cuando no se quite ni los guantes ni el barbijo, está en la parte más crítica, tiene mucha fiebre y su estado es de inconsciencia, con más razón quiero estar a su lado afirma Gris.

Cuando la enfermera se lo permite le ayuda a cambiar los paños calientes que salen de su frente por otros frescos. En un momento dado Nick abre sus ojos y ve a Gil a su lado, cuando enfoca la mirada le pregunta: qué me pasa, que tengo? Grisson vuelve a darle la misma respuesta que le habían dado anteriormente, tienes el cólera Nick, pero calma ya estás en el Hospital y pronto te vas a curar. Cath está bien? Si, ella está bien, no la contagiaste. Seguro? Quiero verla. Ella no está aquí fue con Sara hasta la cafetería, necesita descansar un poco, te prometo cuando regresen la hago pasar, por favor descansa.

Afuera Cath es contenida por su amiga, solo ella y Gil conocen desde el principio la relación que la une a Nick. Cuando se encuentran solas le comunica la noticia que sería la felicidad de todos, Sara, estoy embarazada, ella en su interior se la menta las circunstancias en que su amiga se entera de la noticia pero a pesar de ello está feliz por ambos la abraza, la contiene todo saldrá bien, pronto tu y Nick estarán festejando está gran noticia.

Mientras tanto el médico vuelve a tomar la temperatura de Nick, llegó a los 40°, debemos bajarla antes que comience a convulsionar, ordena preparar una tina con poca agua tibia, lo trasladan a la zona de bañaderas, le sacan la bata, que estaba totalmente mojada por la transpiración producida por la fiebre, y lo sumergen en ella, a medida que transcurren los minutos van agregando agua fría, hasta que quedó totalmente fría, le mojaban la cabeza casi todo el tiempo, pero la fiebre no cedía, decidieron colocar unos trozos de hielo para hacerla más fría aún, era necesario bajarle la temperatura lo antes posible. Nick comenzaba a reaccionar y en algunas oportunidades se puso un poco violento, quiero salir, déjenme salir, por favor, no quiero estar en el agua fría. Lo siento sr. Stokes pero debe permanecer aquí.

Treinta minutos después el baño comenzó a surtir efecto, Nick comenzó a templar y sus labios comenzaron a ponerse morados, y comenzó a repetir una misma frase, tengo frío, tengo frío, una y otra vez. Lo sacaron de la tina y sobre el cuerpo mojado le pusieron la bata de hospital, lo volvieron a la habitación y ahora tan solo restaba esperar.

El médico tenía fe que con el baño y otra batería de antibióticos que le habían puesto con el nuevo suero vencería al cólera.

Pasaron 24 hs y Nick todavía seguía inconsciente, pero lo peor del peligro ya había pasado no había vuelto a tener grandes picos de fiebre y su respiración y signos vitales eran casi normales. A Cath le autorizaron a estar junto él ya que no veían signos que pudiera contagiar. Cerca de la medianoche Nick despertó. Hey dijo con una media sonrisa. Bienvenido le contestó ella con una gran sonrisa a pesar de la hora y el cansancio. Como te sientes, me duele todo, como si me hubiera pasado una aplanadora por encima y me siento como si no hubiera dormido en días.

Cath tocó el timbre y casi al instante vino una enfermera, despertó, dijo con una sonrisa, voy por el doctor Burttom, minutos después abrió la puerta, Hola sr. Stokes como se siente, vuelve a contestar lo mismo que le dijo a Cath. Es normal esos síntomas, voy a revisarlo ok? Ok asintió Nick, le osculta el corazón y revisa sus pupilas estás reaccionan bien a la luz, me duele mucho el cuerpo eso como le dije es normal a medida que transcurran los días se sentirá mejor. Fiebre no tiene hace doce horas lo cual es un buen síntoma que no volverá. Quiero dormir, ok le daré algo para que descanse, no por favor, lo siento pero debo hacerlo, necesito que descanse e inmediatamente coloca en su suero una droga para que duerma, a los pocos minutos estaba completamente dormido y relajado. Porque no va a descansar un poco, lo necesitan los dos, mirando a panza. Ella comprende lo que dice, unas horas de sueño y un buen baño le hará bien.

Al cabo de cuatro días Nick es dado de alta, buscaré al médico quiere hablar contigo antes de irnos, ok terminaré de colocar mis cosas en el bolso. Minutos después llegaron Cath y el doctor, veo que está ansioso por irse y realmente lo entiendo pero sr. Stokes antes debemos hablar, por favor siéntese y le explicaré como serán sus primeros días fuera del Hospital: necesito que descanse mucho, nada de ejercicio físico ni de largas caminatas, va a tener una dieta liviana por lo menos una semana, si bien ha bajado como unos siete kilos necesito que comience de apoco a comer alimentos más elaborados, si quiero que tome mucho líquido y necesito que continúe con los medicamentos vía oral por cinco días, mientras que sean orales no hay problema no quiero más pinchazos por un tiempo, bromeó Nick, le quedan algunos todavía, debemos ver como evoluciona y para eso debo extraerle sangre así que no le prometo que no lo volveré a pinchar, ok sonrió Nicky, una pregunta cuando puedo volver a trabajar? Mire Nick hoy le estoy dando el alta hospitalaria pero no el alta médica lo quiero ver en una semana y si todo evoluciona como tengo pensado en cinco días más tendrá el alta definitiva, tenga en cuenta que en estos días puede volver a tener algo de fiebre y los dolores musculares pueden continuar. Quédese tranquilo que yo me encargo que siga todo al pie de la letra y en cuanto al trabajo… estará unos cuantos días fuera, se escuchó una voz desde la puerta, Erckle, cómo estás? Bien Nick y tú? Tratando de irme, pero a que te refieres con varios días. Tengo entendido que no te han dado el alta definitiva y viendo que esta enfermedad la contrajiste estando en servicio inmediatamente después que te den el alta final te corresponden las dos semanas de vacaciones que te ibas a tomar, o eso suena maravilloso. Gracias.

La semana pasó sin inconvenientes y con Cath comenzaron a planear el viaje suspendido si todo salía como estaba planeado nuevamente en una semana estarían en Hawai. Y así fue, siete días después estaban volando a las playas paradisíacas teniendo el tan anhelado viaje romántico.

La segunda noche en Hawai fue planificada perfectamente por Nick una noche romántica a la luz de las velas en la terraza de la habitación una cena deliciosa y con el postre lo que él creía que sería lo mejor de la noche, en un momento dado se acerca a Cath y arrodillándose junto a ella le pide matrimonio, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptarías casarte conmigo, dándole el hermoso anillo de diamantes que le había comprado, y que tan bien había escondido para que no lo encontrara, ella rodeando sus brazos por su cuello lo besó dulcemente y con un acepto amor mío volvieron a sellar con otro apasionado beso el comienzo de esta nueva etapa, Nick le coloca el anillo en su dedo y vuelve a besarla. Cath poniéndose formal le dice necesito que me escuches tengo algo importante que decirte y espero que lo tomes bien, te escucho cariño, ella sabía que este era el momento perfecto para decirle que sería padre, bueno durante tu estancia en el hospital me enteré de algo que no estaba en mis planes y creo que debes saberlo, Nick se puso serio y hasta le pasó por la cabeza que ella estaba enferma, pero no, no podía ser nada grave, nada podría opacar esta velada y rezaba para que así fuera, espera tengo que traer algo, dice Cath y se levanta va hasta su bolso y busca una pequeña caja envuelta con una cinta de seda blanca, que es esto, por favor ábrela, el asombrado la abre, y su sorpresa es aún mayor cuando ve en su interior, un par de escarpines blancos, ella lo mira y le dice felicidades papá! Nick no lo podía creer, estás embarazada? Preguntó con timidez, sí afirmo ella la reacción de él fue de quedarse petrificado, Cath con miedo le preguntó, no estás contento? Sé que no era lo planeado pero… Nicky no la dejó seguir la besó apasionadamente, es perfecto, es maravilloso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, es el final perfecto para esta noche, es el sello más sublime de nuestro amor, te amo, te amo, te amo le decía mientras la besaba.

El la alzó y sin parar de besarla la llevó hasta la cama y allí hicieron el amor, se despertaron a la mañana siguiente abrazados y felices de empezar una nueva familia.

FIN.


End file.
